The present disclosure relates to the formation of semiconductor devices. More specifically, the disclosure relates to the formation of semiconductor devices in a plasma processing chamber used for depositing and etching layers.
In semiconductor processing, a blank wafer may be processed and then removed from a chamber to be measured with a metrology tool, in order to determine the condition and performance of the chamber.